chexquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Chex Quest Fan Forums
The Chex Quest Fan Forums were founded February 15, 2003, by Richie. CQFF is the main place where fans of the series get together and talk. Please join. History The following is a list of important dates on the Chex Quest Fan Forums. It was started by Xbolt, then Master of Nachos took over for him, then after Master of Nachos left, Xbolt took over again. * Sunday, November 25, 2007. The Project Leaders' member titles were changed from purple to red. * Friday, November 23, 2007. The 'Local Moderator' group was officially changed to 'Project Leaders'. * Friday, November 16, 2007. After a discussion, a consensus was reached to officially name the new Flemoid the 'Flemoidus Cycloptis Ultricus', with 'Super Cycloptis' as it's nickname. * Saturday, November 10, 2007. Charles Jacobi made an appearance on the forums. This was the first visit by one of the original Digital Café staff. He released the first 'official' Flemoid since Chex Quest 2 was released in 1997, ten years before. Not officially named, some fans have dubbed it the 'Flemodious Chuckeous' in his honor. * Tuesday, September 25, 2007. The Forum Fight thread passed the Word Association Game in terms of the number of replies, becoming the longest thread in forum history. * Sunday, September 16, 2007. pikazec2012 proposed that everyone switch avatars for fun. Some members took it a little farther, and after taking someone else's avatar, they made it sillier. (Drawing goofy glasses and such.) Following, is a list of participants, and the person they impersonated: pikazec2012 (Replica), Manny Cav (Loremaster), rushnerd (xbolt), Quarkz (Replica, The_Green_Avenger), xbolt (Richie) * Thursday, August 9, 2007. Master of Nachos was banned after refusing to shut down his two 'knockoff' boards when asked, and making numerous excuses for doing so. * Monday, July 16, 2007. since5 made a reappearance after an absence of a year and a half. * Early July 2007. wayc went on a rampage through the forum, making a real mess. He hacked into brain candy's account, and also granted administrative rights to every member of the forum. Richie shut down the forums for a brief time to undo some of the damage. * Thursday, June 28, 2007. Master of Nachos became the first member to successfully pass Loremaster in post count. Later that day, he posted a picture in the 'Funny Pictures' thread that broke forum rule #3, and was subsequently banned for a week. Afterwards, he announced that he was leaving for good. * Thursday, June 28, 2007. Kuwabara was promoted to global moderator. * Wednesday, June 27, 2007. Master of Nachos and GameMaster started the largest flame war in the history of the CQFF. It was so bad that wayc closed CoMe HeRe WhEn YoU aRe BoReD II because that is where it took place. When he closed it, he said he didn't want to see another CoMe HeRe WhEn YoU aRe BoReD again. * Wednesday, June 27, 2007. brain candy came back the the forums after 2 and a half years, and regained her administrator position. * Sunday, June 24, 2007. Manny Cav announced he was making an InvisionFree forums for his CBA Studios and Chex Quest. This led to a couple other members making forums as well. Master of Nachos was the first to make one. But Manny Cav hadn't made his yet. Then Replica made one for Flemoid Quest. His project for CQ. With assistance from red bipedicus. * Monday, June 11, 2007. Quarkz, one of the victims of Loremaster's Master of the Obvious award, was branded Master of the Obvious when he requested it to be his member title. * Monday, June 11, 2007. Richie shut down the forums for about 15 minutes so he could keep the spammer problem under control. * Saturady, June 9, 2007. TheDarkArchon joined the forums. He had a shadow account called Phobus and he joined the forums just advertise his website and spam. When Boingo the Clown PMd them saying something about Viagra or Cialis they replied "You need it don't you?" But TheDarkArchon was actually some guy in Italy. Which is why the real guy made a new account called TheRealDarkArchon. * Wednesday, June 6, 2007. The poll that Master of Nachos had posted for his debate idea ended with "yes" winning by 1 vote. But it was already declared "no" because all of the admins had voted so. * Saturday, June 2, 2007. Replica became the fastest member ever to reach 1000 posts. The record is 2 months. * Friday, June 1, 2007. Richie rejected Master of Nachos's idea of the debate system. * Wednesday, May 30, 2007. Master of Nachos Became the first person to reach 3000 posts within 1 year of his membership. He is the second person ever to reach 3000. The first was Loremaster. * Monday, May 28, 2007. Master of Nachos suggested a debate system where ranks discuss board problems and then discuss them with the other ranks and whoever had a better idea their idea was used. Each Rank would have its own spokesperson. * Saturday/Sunday, May 26/27, 2007. Joe Bob joined the forums, The next day he made 9 topics that were completely useless and made at least 50 posts. * Thursday, May 24, 2007. Strife finally came back after xbolt found his e-mail address. * Friday, May 4, 2007. Lucius Octavion found a wiki profile about our missing member, Strife. Although everything else is gone, his wiki still remains. * Thursday, May 3, 2007. ChexBoss32890, wayc, and chexfan returned to the forums, after Master of Nachos e-mailed them. Also, the CQFF got its own domain name, www.chexquest.org, and wayc got rid of the red X's that were left over from the hard drive crash. * Sunday, April 29, 2007. xbolt founded a Chex Quest Wiki which may become very popular. * Thursday, April 26, 2007. Replica announced he would make an alternate CQ3. He calls it "Chex Quest 3: A Sequel to the Triquel". The name was Master of Nachos's idea. * Monday, April 23, 2007. Richie made a forum for this timeline. He made Master of Nachos and xbolt local moderators. * Friday, April 20, 2007. Richie makes sub forums for the fan projects making each project maker a local moderator. * Wednesday, March 21, 2007. Quarkz opened the first ever Forum Fight in Forum Games. It has strangely gotten a lot of attention. Mostly because we like to pretend to destroy each other. * Friday, January 5, 2007. The Girl Topic Redux Redux was started by Master of Nachos. It rose a 3rd time because the second one died due to mattbratt11's long reign of polls. * Saturday, December 30, 2006. Master of Nachos took over this timeline for xbolt. * Friday, December 29, 2006. Lucius Octavion and Boingo the clown were promoted to Global Moderators. * Wednesday, December 27, 2006. Lucius Octavion posted pages of the original Chex Quest Site from 1996. * Tuesday, November 21, 2006. Strife disappeared from the forums. His MySpace is also gone, and he never answers his IMs. * Tuesday, November 21, 2006. xbolt started this timeline. * Sunday, November 19, 2006. Master of Nachos started CoMe HeRe WhEn YoU aRe BoReD II because the other one was wiped out in the hard drive crash. * Wednesday, November 15, 2006. The server had a hard drive failure. All posts made between March 22, 2006 and November 15, 2006 were erased. All avatars hosted by the forums as well as some of the smilies were turned into big red X's. * Saturday, October 8 - Sunday, November 4, 2006. The month long reign of mattbratt11's pointless polls, which severely annoyed many members. * Friday, October 20, 2006. For a brief time, there was an article on Wikipedia about the CQFF, written by Allen Walker. * Tuesday, October 17, 2006. Loremaster was promoted to Administrator. Wayc also announced that he was leaving. But he may return. * Wednesday, August 30, 2006. mattbratt11 joined the forums. This member is very annoying at times but he doesn't come on very often. He made at least thirty topics in the first month of his membership of the forums. Most of them were polls that simply had no meaning. He made a couple of topics in the Forum Games section which were almost unfair such as his Name a Male Celebrity topic which he was the judge of. * Wednesday, August 23, 2006. COOLDUDE! joined the forums, and went on a mad spamming spree. He was banned later that day. * Sunday, June 25, 2006. Master of Nachos, the first member to ever reach 1000 posts in less than half a year, joined. However, most of his posts were very spammy and pointless. * Tuesday, June 20, 2006. The Zorchmatch sub-forum was created, led by Lucius Octavion. It also happened to be his birthday. * Wednesday, March 8, 2006. The Girl Topic was started by Lucius Octavion. It was extremely popular but was closed due to inappropriate discussion. * Monday, December 26, 2005. xbolt started the CoMe HeRe WhEn YoU aRe BoReD thread, which became very popular. * Saturday, November 5, 2005. vicecity31 made a post saying that anyone who likes Chex Quest is retarded. He was branded a 'troll' and banned. * Thursday, January 27, 2005. ChexBoss32890 left because he was guilty of making another member Brain Candy to leave. He still pops in once in a while but never posts. * Sunday, January 23, 2005. brain candy left because she was sick of all the flak she was getting because some of the admins weren't doing much to keep the forums together. * Thursday, August 5, 2004. After becoming moderator of General Chat on Monday, November 10, 2003, and an Administrator on Friday, April 2, 2004, Dragon Master was banned. The reason was as follows: he threatened to unleash a virus, insulted many members and admins, banned a member for no reason, started new sub-forums without Richie's permission, and basically abused his power. Sometime after the event, Loremaster discovered that his means of becoming an admin was: he created a duplicate account, posing as the guy who created the Chex Mania site. After it was discovered he was a fake, Dragon Master said he could make him leave, but he couldn't as a moderator. So Richie made him an Administrator, and Chex Worriar stopped coming around. * Thursday, July 29, 2004. Brain Candy posted the topic "Post Your Desktop" It has become very popular and it is still alive. (Because lots of people like to bring topics back to life) * Tuesday, July 24, 2004. The debate board was started. It was closed and deleted Thursday, September 30, 2004, because members couldn't keep their opinions inside. * Monday, June 7, 2004. ChexBoss32890 created a new skin for the forums, which was a big improvement over the previous skin. * Monday, May 24, 2004. The insanely popular Word association game was started, inflating to a whopping 66 pages. It was closed Wednesday, August 4, 2004, because it was getting too big. * Thursday, August 28, 2003. The first member ever to reach 3000 posts joined. You know him as Loremaster. * Tuesday, July 15, 2003. Boingo the Clown announced that he is making a new mod for Chex Quest. Entitled The Ultimate Chex Quest, it quickly became immensely popular. * Saturday, February 15, 2003. Richie started the forums. * Date Unknown. While Boingo the Clown's TUCQ was technically the first CQ mod, Loremaster made the first Chex Quest mod with all-new levels. * Date Unknown. The Girl Topic Redux was started by Kuwabara. It died due to mattbratt11's poll madness and it was wiped out in the hard drive crash. * Date Unknown. Everyone's sub-forums except Dvader's Return of the Queen suddenly became unpopular. Nobody posted anywhere. It was almost as if everyone lost their interest in Chex Quest. * Date Unknown. Loremaster first showed his famous Master of the Obvious picture in the old Doom Builder topic which was wiped out in the hardrive crash. His first of many victims was Master of Nachos who happened to be a huge spammer at the time. The members who have been Master of the Obvious are Replica, Quarkz, Master of Nachos, anonymous, and Joe Bob. External links The Chex Quest Fan Forums Category:Main articles